


Harry the Horcrux

by Bladequeen2000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, General, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladequeen2000/pseuds/Bladequeen2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem I wrote in dedication to both the books and the movies. It vaguely chronicles the lives of Harry and Tom Riddle. Warning: Spoilers! Read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry the Horcrux

Harry the Horcrux

There once was a Horcrux named Harry,

whose life started out quite merry,

but soon a terrible man,

will do everything he can,

to make his life quite contrary...

There once was a boy named Tom,

who grew up without knowing his mom,

even as a child,

his talents were quite wild,

and tormented without qualm...

When Harry the Horcrux turned eleven,

he fought through hell and burst into heaven,

and yet one night,

he'll discover with a fright,

that he is just one of seven...

When Tom the Riddle went to school,

he discovered a most useful tool,

an ancient beast,

to say the least,

which he set loose on every fool...

When Harry the Horcrux was twelve,

into the past he would delve,

with just a look,

in a curious book,

he would earn a trophy to shelve...

As Tom the Riddle grew,

the darker his deeds would ensew,

he visited the brother,

of his dead mother,

a family he never knew...

When Harry the Horcrux was in his third year,

he came face to face with his worst fear,

he made a new friend,

and until the end,

he thought that his path was clear...

Tom the Riddle now seen as a Lord,

gathered quite an horrific horde,

together they would spread,

fear, hatred and dread,

until he died by the sword...

When Harry the Horcrux met year four,

he fought the man who hurt him before,

he used a great chalice,

turned portkey by malice,

to escape and even the score...

Tom the Riddle went quite mad,

for he tried to do something really bad,

he failed to kill a baby,

which drove him crazy,

and made Harry's life quite sad...

When Harry the Horcrux was in year five,

his life took quite a dive,

he lost someone dear,

and someone's career,

didn't quite get to thrive...

Tom the Riddle was now weak,

yet still had his lucky streak,

but soon it would leave,

and he'd never believe,

that among his ranks was a leak...

When Harry the Horcrux made it to year six,

he found himself in quite a fix,

his mentor was killed,

and Tom was thrilled,

because the man fell to his tricks...

When Tom the Riddle came back to power,

he made even the strongest cower,

and yet the one boy,

he'd try to destroy,

would turn all his plans sour...

When Harry the Horcrux was seventeen,

he saw horrors he'd never seen,

when he came to die,

he'd never deny,

that the feeling was quite serene...

Tom the Riddle decided at last,

to kill that wretched boy fast,

what he didn't understand,

was he fell into the hand,

of someone he killed in the past...

Harry was quite happy you see,

for no longer a Horcrux was he,

through all that peril,

fighting people quite feral,

and now he was finally free...


End file.
